Mademoiselle Eloise
Stats Loa use the death knight statblock, except they get the additional ability "Lantern" L'antern' When a creature that can see the Anima Avarum, starts its turn within 30 feet of the loa, the loa can force it to make a DC 20 constitution or wisdom saving throw if the loa isn't impaired and can see the creature. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the creatures soul is instantly trapped. Otherwise, a creature that fails the save beings to be sucked in and is restrained. The restrained creature must repeat the saving throw at the end of its next turn becoming trapped on a fail or ending the effect on a success. It is possible to purposfully fail this save to be trapped. Unless surprised, a creature can close it's eyes to avoid the saving throw at the start of its turn. If the creature does so it acts as a blinded creature, if it takes damage while its eyes are closed it must make a concentration saving throw of 15 to keep its eyes closed. The loa is immune to this effect. Attributes Personality: '''Mademoiselle Eloise was previously a Madam at a brothel. She takes pride in her appearance and is very charismatic. She sits like a proper lady and expects to be treated like one. She will primarily use proper behaviour to get what she wants ("Let us use reason, you can be free if you bring me 6 others to take your place, if you cannot do that, your services are needed elsewhere."), if that fails she uses flattery ("Surely a strong man such as yourself is worth the souls of 6 wretches, if not seven.") and if that fails she get's disappointed ("Such a missed oppurtunity, for you."), and is likely to send her displacer beasts after you, to pin you down, she then reaches into a void (pocket dimension) to retrieve her Anima Avarum as you're pinned down. She is not unlikely to fight, or get her displacer beasts to fight for her. '''Brief '''Appearance: '''A Prim lady with curled hair wearing red thigh high stockings and a red frilled dress with the front opened to reveal her stockings. '''Mannerisms: '''Rubs her hands against each other while talking '''Interactions: '''Prim, proper, flirtatious, used to getting what she wants. '''Bond: '''Susceptible to flattery herself if it's prolonged. '''Alignment: '''Neutral evil '''Height: '''5'7" '''Weight: '''130 lbs '''Hair: '''Black, curled just passed shoulder length while curled. '''Eyes: '''Brown, looking you up and down, done with almost styled makeup '''Skin: '''Slightly tanned, freckle-less. '''Voice: '''Soothing, practiced, soft r's '''Detailed Description: '''She is usually wearing a bright red dress, with dark red trim and a gold vine of flowers engraved from left shoulder to right hip the dress is low cut and has a corset underneath, the sleeves are red but see through passed the shoulder, the inside of the lower half of the dress has the same flower pattern along its entirety. the outside of the bottom has dark red diamond shaped fabric pieces attached above her hip to accentuate her shape. She wears a red bow slightly askew and her stockings are opaque and are topped with a garter-like material. The front of the dress opens to reveal her stockings, however the dress does not reveal her upper thighs and barely any leg is visible. She wears dark red flats, but rarely uses them as she seems to constantly hover about half an inch above the ground.